


I knew nothing of romance (but it was love at second sight)

by Charlie_Bb



Series: Of mating and other disasters [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bb/pseuds/Charlie_Bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Peter sees Isaac it's not this big deal. He’s just a kid with a bright smile and gigantic blue eyes, and nothing more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew nothing of romance (but it was love at second sight)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the lovely song "The Gambler", by Fun.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so please forgive me. 
> 
> I like these two guys too much not to put them together. Hope you like 'em too ;)
> 
> Sterek mentions in the text, because even if it's not their story they're my OTP and I can't leave them out.

The first time Peter sees Isaac it's not this big deal. He’s just a kid with a bright smile and gigantic blue eyes, and nothing more than that.

He has a nice voice too, maybe, but that doesn't mean anything. It’s not like Peter actually _likes_ his voice or anything.

The first time they interact is weird, because Isaac clearly doesn't like him and Peter can honestly say he doesn't like the kid either. Isaac sounds young, so young Peter had forgot what being that young means and feels like, and so undeniably honest it's almost painful.

Isaac doesn't like him, and Peter's not one those guys who just want others to like them no matter what. Isaac doesn't like him and it's fine, because Peter doesn't really give a damn about that.

*

The first time he sees Isaac’s smile he can't stop his heart from skipping a beat or two. The kid has the brightest smile ever, Peter has to admit it. But he's also a pain in the ass, and talks like Derek and it's all "don't do that", "listen to me because I’m clever and you're clearly not" and Peter can't even bother to listen.

Isaac talks like he's a grown up, like he's the responsible one and has to help the others doing the right thing, and not even Stiles is that boring. Stiles, in fact, is way funnier than everybody in the room, even when he lets the idea of killing him leave his spectacularly brilliant brain. Stiles' a pain in the ass too, but Peter knows he's far more than that. Clever, for instance, and hyperactive and totally in love with Derek. He wonders if Stiles knows. He doubts it.

Isaac doesn't seem to know either, but c'mon it's _Isaac_ , he wouldn't notice even if Derek and Stiles made out in front of the decimated pack of them. Scott wouldn't notice anything except the little hunter he’s in love with, period.

*

The second time Peter finds Isaac smiling is when Boyd comes back home.

After all the wolfing-out, the _'I’ll-rip-everyone's-throat-out'_ thing, when Boyd goes back to being just Boyd Isaac welcomes him in the loft with the softer smile Peter's ever seen and hugs him as if Boyd was the most important thing in his world.

Peter doesn't dislike that smile. It’s soft and warm and so true, and he's never seen anyone smiling like that. Like they meant it. Like the joy of the moment was genuinely true and meaningful and heart-warming.

Isaac looks at him, Boyd still in his arms, and Peter looks away because even if he likes his smile a bit that doesn't mean he _cares_.

*

The third time Peter spots a smile on Isaac’s face is one cold night in the loft.

He’s sitting on the sofa, stuck with boredom while the others chill out randomly in the room. Scott’s talking to Boyd about some stupid lacrosse match, all shiny eyes and exaggerated smiles, and Boyd nods vigorously and speaks even louder to cover Stiles voice that reaches them from across the room.

Stiles' not screaming, he's more likely yelling at Derek because of something he hasn't done - or probably about something Stiles thought was important and Derek thought otherwise. Peter can see Derek hiding a small smirk while Stiles gets even madder and moves frantically pointing a bony fingers towards his chest.

That’s pretty much when Isaac comes in through the wooden front door and his eyes shine at the view of them all together for no particular occasion.

Scott talks him to the table, pours him a nice cup of warm chocolate while Stiles grabs Derek wrist and drags him to a dark corner where a shopping bag lies untouched.

Isaac’s talking to Scott about the extra training the coach made him do that night when the alpha and the hyperactive kid come back and put a small cake on the table right in front of him.

Isaac doesn't seem to notice at first, too focused on the stupid coach and the stupid training to see Stiles lightening up a candle and putting it on the cake.

Scott nudges him on his ribs eventually and Isaac takes a look around. His eyes widens when he finally sees the cake and a small, surprised bright smiles lights his face.

It’s like he didn't expect it, like he didn't think celebrating his birthday was important. It’s like Isaac thought they'd never remembered.

He realizes they just did and there's a look in his eyes like he thinks he doesn't deserve it, like all of this is more than he could ever expected. The kid must be really messed up to think he doesn't deserve an ugly birthday cake like the one Derek bought god knows where.

The smile on his face is private, something Isaac didn't mean for the world to see yet he gifts them with that bit of sharp happiness and well, Peter usually doesn't give a damn but that doesn't mean he doesn't care _at all_.

*

The first time he talks to Isaac it's a freezing, stormy night. Beacon Hills sparkles with lightning and thunders roar their way down from the sky while rain crashes down in heavy drops.

Peter decided to stay over for the night because even if Derek wanted him out he didn't feel like driving and was so tired that the sofa seemed a better idea.

It’s long past midnight and Peter lies on his back, watching at the black sky over the windows. He likes it. He likes the majestic thunders shaking the earth.

He’s so focused on the noises outside he doesn't even notice the sound of footsteps coming down from the stairs. Only when another scent hits him - young, slightly spoiled by fear and sweat - he turns his head just to look at a paler than usual certain beta.

Isaac looks confused. Sweat caresses his face with tiny little drops, his eyes are wide open in what looks like anxiety and definitely smells like it. He looks around to see Derek deep asleep in his bed in the corner of the big room, to see the storm exploding out of the windows and meets his eyes in the end.

Peter instinctively moves and sits straight while Isaac walks towards him and ends up sitting on the empty spot he's just left.

«Feeling lonely up there?» Peter asks with a smirk and no, there's no way he's actually embarrassed by being so close to the kid he doesn't like too much.

Isaac shrugs, eyes gazing to the storm. «Couldn’t sleep.»

«Shit happens.» Peter knows about having trouble sleeping when the nightmares lean in, he knows extremely well that cold feeling of being alone, haunted by fading monsters that don’t really exist.

«Do you mind if I stay?»

Isaac gives him an uncertain look and Peter’s never noticed that shade of grey behind the blue of his eyes. Shoving the kid away would be rude even for him, so he just makes an annoyed noise and lets Isaac settle down right next to him. Peter doesn’t miss his small, grateful smile either.

*

It happens one warm Sunday morning.

Peter’s watching the other playing some kind of football game, thinking they probably made the rules up ‘cause there’s no way that’s how people usually play football. Stiles uses his hands, and Peter’s not sure that’s allowed; Scott’s fallen to the ground and he’s laughing so hard he could probably throw up in the next minute or two.

Peter has really no idea how Derek managed to convince him to go to the park with the rest of the pack, he’s sure it has something to do with threats and death glares and that kind of stuff Derek’s so good at. Stiles wanted him there too, apparently, he said it would’ve been fun and shit, and he knew exactly it was a terrible idea but couldn’t just tell them to go and get lost, could he?

He’s watching their unfounded game, and the air’s warm and nice, and there’s a light blue sky above them, and it’s a beautiful day for a reading.

He’s turning page of the book he’s so desperately trying to read when it occurs to him that Isaac looks so beautiful he could just go and kiss him.

It’s just a thought, the first of its kind, and it’s not as disturbing as he could think. It feels kind of natural actually, and Isaac’s lips looks soft and well, it wouldn’t be so bad if he actually kissed him for real.

*

It takes Peter days to understand that what he feels for the kid he used to dislike is something like a big, bad crush. It feels like he’s sixteen again and his hormones are taking over his body, and it’s all a bit confusing and overwhelming; sometimes he doesn’t even know what to do with himself and sometimes he feels like he’s on top of the world and nothing else matters.

Isaac doesn’t seem to notice, though, even if every time he has nightmares and Peter’s staying for the night the kid comes downstairs and heads to the couch and just lies there next to him, and his firm, steady heartbeat is all it takes to get Peter asleep as a baby.

Sometimes they wake up together, sometimes Peter manages to slip away and leaves the loft without a noise. He knows Derek won’t miss the scent but thinking about being _seen_ like that is even more disturbing than feeling completely head over hills over a foolishly beautiful sixteen year old.

*

Isaac kisses him first and Peter is kind of surprised. Kind of, because he got a hint or two about what was going to happen.

Let’s just say Scott had an important part in all of that, and Derek surely helped him and everybody knows Scott would never come up with a plan like that. Plan than consisted in giving Peter clues about what Isaac actually felt and probably vice versa, because a bunch of stupid werewolves led by an overactive teenage mastermind would never be any good.

That first kiss is gentle, and insecure, and Isaac doesn’t seem like he knows what he’s doing; he presses their lips together, slowly, and there’s no tongue involved at first but Peter likes it anyways. He’s forgot what gentle means long time ago and this is new and yeah, kind of unexpected even if he should’ve known better. 

He kisses him back, that goes without saying.

*

Their second kiss is rough and needy, it tastes like the fear they felt while battling with the alpha pack. They won, eventually, but Peter loses count of all the injuries he and pack get from the fucking alphas. He’s sure he can stand a bit of pain if it means beating Deucalion for good.

They stay sill, looking at the mess they’ve made and at the bodies they’ll need to bury somewhere hidden; the air’s still and even time seems to stop while their breaths are the only sound left.

When he sees Isaac across the room, bleeding through his nose and mouth, Peter just feels the urge to reach him, to touch him, to feel he’s okay or at least he’s gonna be. So he just walks towards him and cups his jaw and presses his lips on the kid’s. it’s rough and has the bittersweet taste of the loss Peter was so scared to feel after the battle. But Isaac’s alive and he’s going to be just fine, they all are, and Peter doesn’t care that everybody’s looking at them when Isaac kisses him back and holds him so tight it almost hurts.

*

«Would you tell your boyfriend _not to_ mess up with my dvd player?»

Peter gazes at Stiles blankly, not the least concerned about what he’s muttering. «My _boyfriend_ know exactly what he’s doing.»

«Yeah, right.»

«And _my boyfriend_ will probably tear your throat out with his teeth just because you called me that way», Isaac giggles and keeps on torturing the poor player which doesn’t seem to want to cooperate. Derek lets out a small growl, eyes flashing briefly on Isaac while Stiles scowls at them both.

«Old threat, not so funny anymore», he says leaving the popcorn bowl on the small table in front of the couch. «Not even sure if it’s effective. It’s like the three little pigs story, when they cry out for help even if it’s just false alarm and in the end nobody helps them because they don’t think the threat’s real.»

«Would you shut him up? I won’t ask nicely again.»

«My _boyfriend_ would never do that.» Stiles gives them all a victorious look and grins at Derek who rolls his eyes in despair.

«Your _boyfriend_ would gladly let me shut you up.»

Peter grins back and lets Isaac settle in his arms. Stiles looks offended but Derek laughs and forces him on the couch as the dvd starts playing and the head titles runs on the screen.

«What are we watching, again?» Isaac takes some popcorn and rests his head on Peter’s shoulder, and it’s warm and perfect in a cold night like that.

«An American werewolf in London.»

«I doubt Jackson would like the reference.»

Peter can’t help but laugh and kisses Isaac gently, not really interested in the movie. It’s gonna be a great make-out session and Stiles’ gonna complain constantly and Derek will shut him up for good eventually. Peter has to admit he kinda likes their Friday night movies, it feels good being just the four of them with a film nobody’s going to like except maybe Stiles. It’s relaxing and even funny, and Peter will never say it out loud but he just loves the way Isaac brought a sparkle of sanity to his messed up life.

When Isaac gives him that look – the one full of all the words he doesn’t say, of all the emotions that flow off his body and make Peter’s hands shake and his heart beat faster, _that_ look exactly – Peter kisses him, slow and deep and meaning it like he’s never meant anything in his own life, and he just feels like he finally belongs.

«Derek, don’t you dare-»

Peter rolls his eyes and hides a little smile while Isaac joins Derek and the two of them engage the worst popcorn battle ever. Stiles complains and yells as usual, and Peter’s not gonna make the battle stop for his teenage sake.

That’s what happens when your family’s made of stupid weres with almost zero dignity left. And it’s the greatest thing ever.


End file.
